ChoujiXIdate
by kabuxshika
Summary: Idate wants a casual sex relationship, but can he deal with the emotions his partners find?


**ChoujiXIdate**

**(oneshot)**

"I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed running out of the room. 'Why?' he thought. 'Why did everyone turn out like this? He just wanted a casual sexual relationship. Why did they always try to make it more than that?!'

A second boy came out after him watching him run off with a sad expression. "But...I love you, Idate." he said softly not that Idate could hear him as far away as he was.

Of course Chouji wasn't about to give Idate up without a fight and ended up appearing wherever Idate was. He was barely sleeping as he snuck into Idate's room at night and petted his hair watching him sleep. "Idate..."

One of these times Idate woke and he ended up nuzzling into Chouji and undoing his pants. Chouji let him, knowing the other either wouldn't remember it or would pass it off as a dream.

Idate started sucking him and Chouji moaned. He twined his fingers in Idate's hair guiding his mouth on his cock as Idate bobbed his head. Chouji moaned again and released his head shifting to remove first Idate's clothes, stroking his hands lightly over his lover's body as he did, and then his own. "Idate." he purred in the other boy's ear as he lay him on the bed, settling between his legs.

Idate looked up at him and smiled running a hand down the side of his face before gently guiding him down and kissing him, their lips meeting so softly before Chouji deepened it sliding his tongue past Idate's lips and rubbing it against Idate's, making the other boy moan. Chouji started stroking Idate's cock some as he slowly pressed into him. Not wanting to wake the other boy from his stupor Chouji took things very slowly, nuzzling Idate's neck and shoulder as he ran his hands over Idate's body lightly.

He loved Idate's body almost as much as he loved Idate himself. He smiled feeling his lover's - he almost winced as he reminded himself that they weren't lovers anymore- silk like skin, he was always amazed that Idate had gone through so much and had kept his skin this soft. He suckled gently on a nipple as he moved his hips.

Idate was moaning now, his mind and body responding to the sex even if he wasn't fully awake enough to realize who was taking him.He wrapped his arms around Chouji, moving his hips to meet each thrust as he nuzzled into his 'rapist's' neck. "Thank you." he mumbled into Chouji's neck as he wrapped his legs around his hips moving his hips more as his body got closer and closer to climax.

Chouji moaned as he held Idate supportively. His body shook as his back arched and he thrust deeper into Idate, cumming. He couldn't hold it back any longer tough he'd been trying to prolong this experience for as long as possible. Idate cried out as he too came. Hie seed spilled between himself and Chouji.

Chouji ran two fingers through the cum, bringing them to mouth mouth before flicking his tongue out to taste Idate's spunk. He moaned quietly and kissed Idate's neck, licking and nipping gently as he pulled out, suddenly drained of his energy. He had planned to clean Idate up and leave straight away but he was so exhausted. He'd barely slept 3 hours in the last three days...

His eyes slid closed as he snuggled up to Idate and fell asleep. He woke to an alarm clock that wasn't his and scrunched his face trying to remember where he was until he felt Idate move.

Idate didn't seem bothered to be waking up next to someone else and curled closer to Chouji. Chouji's eyes snapped open and he jerked a little. "Idate...oh my God. Gomen." he said as he untangled himself from Idate. "Gomen, Idate. I'm so sorry." Idate looked up at him seeming confused. "For what, Chouji? Last night was so perfect." he purred pulling him back down onto the bed and kissing him softly. 'who knew maybe he could have a relationship that involved emotion. stranger things had happened.' he told himself

Chouji melted into the kiss allowing Idate to pull him back into bed and wrapping his arms around Idate. "I'm sorry, Idate. I am. I shouldn't have brought my emotions into this. I won't do it again." he promised.

Idate looked at him and allowed him to pull back so he could see him at arm length. "Just...Can we take it slow?" he asked softly. Choji looked at him, shocked but he nodded quick enough. "I would love that, Idate." he whispered taking the other boy into his arms again.


End file.
